


small Haikyuu oneshots

by xxPastelPrincessxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing yaku, Break Up, Car Accident, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sad Bokuto Koutarou, Sick Character, sad tsukki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9954566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxPastelPrincessxx/pseuds/xxPastelPrincessxx
Summary: These are some of my short one shots. I might add more  to this but I haven't really decided





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one was originally a short story for school but I changed it some and changed the characters so here you go. Also if you have any requests for this just put them in the comments. :) enjoy

  Tsukki didn't know where he was. All he knew was that everything hurt. His vision blurred around the edges and all he could make out was trees with snow covering the leafless branches.  For a few minutes, he floated between awake and asleep, unable to focus on anything. He was trying to remember where he was but to no avail, all the boy could remember was that he thought there had been someone with him. 

   The thought was fleeting as something bright slowly came into focus. Tsukki slowly began to recognize his grandparent's house in Japan. It was one of his earliest memories as he had only been about four at the time. Tsukki looked around and saw his mother crying while hugging his grandmother. Though he can see his grandmother her face is blurry like someone had censored and he finds that he can't remember what she looked like at all. She had passed not long after they moved away.

  The scene changed to after they moved. His six-year-old self was standing by the jungle gym with his mother, and a small boy with black hair and a tiny little piece of hair sticking up ran up to him.

 "Tsukki come play with me!" The boy said, beaming at him, then took off, and he raced after him quickly.

  The scene faded to a poorly lit room. Tsukki looked around to see three older people he recognized to be his parents and his older brother. They were whispering to each other. as they all sat around the kitchen table while he colored with his knees pulled up to his chest, candles as the only light in the room. Tsukki heard the thunder boom from outside and jumped at the sound, his mother giving him a soft smile and laying her hand over his. As he looked at her, he noticed that the edges of her face were blurry.

 "It's okay. It's just thunder." His mother's somewhat broken English caused relief to wash through his younger and older self at the same time.

  The scene changed again to a hospital room. Just in front of him, Tsukki saw his mother laying in the bed. He had the hard plastic of the chair digging into his back with his knees pulled up to his chest, watching the heart monitor beep at a steady pace. He remembers the fear and pain at seeing his mom like that. He glanced at his mother to see her eyes barely open. 

 "Hi, Mom." He whispered, trying to smile.

 "Hi, sweetie. What are you doing here?" She reached out for his hand and held it as tightly as she could in her weakened state.

 "I just wanted to see you today." Tsukki leaned forward and laid his head on the bed, "I love you." He felt his Mom squeeze his hand before the scene changed again.

  The next change brought him to a creek that had been behind his house. The sun was bright compared to the dim of the hospital room. It made it hard for him to see anything. He was in a very uncomfortable suit, lying next to the black haired boy now, but this time he was older, and his hair was longer. He was wearing a black suit that was very similar to his own. Suddenly he heard Yamaguchi whisper

 "Are you okay?" He stayed silent for a few seconds before he answered.

 "I don't know." He closed his eyes, and when he opened them He was still with Yama but they were older once again. They were dancing slowly. The room they were in only had a little light so he could barely see his face but he looked beautiful. It was their apartment that they had just moved into when they started college. Just as Tadashi opened his mouth, Tsukki heard words that didn't fit with how his mouth was moving. The words felt like they were pulling him away but he didn't want to leave just yet, so he held onto Tadashi tighter.

  Despite that, his face began to fade away slowly. he was replaced by the snowy trees and bright sky again before Tsukki let his eyes drift shut again. Gradually he began to hear the voice again. To him, it still sounded like Tadahi. 

  "Kei!" the voice said, sounding panicked. "Please wake-" He carefully opened his eyes and looked up. It was Tadashi.

  "Are you okay? Are you in pain? Of course, you are. My God you took so long to wake up. The ambulance is almost here." His face was scared as he looked at him, but he seemed to be slowly relaxing now that he was awake. Tsukki grasped his hand and held it before whispering. "I'm okay."


	2. Make Me Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's day 2. Title is from Make Me Cry-Noah Cyrus and Labrinth

   

Tsukki didn't know why he put up with this. He expected it by now. It happened again and again but that didn't make it hurt any less.

He took one more look at the picture of Kuroo making out with some girl before shutting off his phone and throwing it on his bed. He flopped down after it.

_Why was he so stupid?_ He knew everytime he forgave him it would end the same way. For some reason though, it seemed he was to stupid to listen to reason. He used to pride himself on his intelligence but how could he do that now that he let love cloud his judgment? He couldn't believe he let himself fall in love with some fuckboy like Tetsurou. Soon enough he felt tears slip out of his eyes, down his temples and into his hair.

  "Damn it!" He whispered, not bothering to wipe them away. Until he fell asleep he just let them fall.

* * *

 

He woke with a start and he realized it was his phone ringing that woke him up. He answered it without checking who it was.

   "Hello." His voice was cold and disinterested.

   " Keeii!" His voice sang into Tsukki's ear, " I miss yooouuu!!"

  "No it looks like your hands are pretty full." He snarked, feeling the familar burn behind his eyes.

  "You know she doesn't mean anything. I love you." Kuroo slurred. He felt red hot anger swell in his chest so large he felt like he would suffocate.

  "I don't believe you." He choked out.

   "But Keeii." He whined.

   " _No Kuroo_." He heard a sharp intake of breathe from the other end. He hadn't called him Kuroo for months now but he had to get his point across.

    "I can't do this anymore. I've had enough." His voice broke, " If you loved me, then there wouldn't ever be anyone else."

   "Kei. please." He sounded like he had sobered up now.

   "No." Tears rolled down his cheeks.

  "Kei please I'll do anything. I'll be better I swear." Kuroo pleaded.

  "Stop. I can't do it. I really can't. It's hard to eat , to sleep, to do anything except wonder if you're off screwing someone else!"

 "But I haven't." He said faintly.

 "I don't know that you won't. You don't care to grope or make out with anyone when you're drunk so who knows what'll happen next time! All I know is it hurts. It hurt so much so we're done. No more." He was having trouble keeping his voice from trembling with the tears falling like a waterfall.

 "Goodbye Kuroo." He whispered and hung up before the other had a chance to speak.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this one is kinda bad and it's really short but I'm gonna put it anyways. If I can I'll fix the format tomorrow.  
> Enjoy

      Suga felt the cold winter wind bite at his face as he waited for his boyfriend. Finally Daichi appeared,shrugging on his coat.  
   "Sorry for making you wait." He apologized, pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek.  
   "Your face is freezing."  
   "It's okay," Suga smiled, " but we'd better go before we both turn to ice." He pulled up his scarf and laced their fingers together.  
 Their walk was filled with random conversation about family and school until it started to snow.  
  "I love the snow, don't you?" Daichi smiled and Suga was in awe at how beautiful he was.  
"I love you." The words tumbled out of Suga's mouth before he could stop them only to be muffled by his scarf but Daichi still heard them.  
"What?" His smile widened as he looked at Suga. He blushed before repeating the words.  
"I love you Daichi."  
The former pulled him into a tight hug before responding.  
"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm actually pretty happy with how this one turned out. Sorry if the format looks funny I'm posting this on a phone
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

 

"Hey that's mine!" Yuuji whined as Hana stole a bite out of his take out box.

 "Not anymore." She giggled, chewing the bite.                                                                                                                                                                                 

  "Stop being so mean, you bully." He pouted, pulling his food closer to his chest. She simply rolled her eyes,smiling, before turning back to the TV.

   He leaned back against the arm of the couch and watched her. It was movie night like it was every Friday night since they started dating 3 years before. They had agreed on it after he started his first year of college and her second.

   As he watched her, he realized that he hoped that this was forever.He hoped that every morning for the rest of his life he got to wake up to her beautiful face and Evey Friday would be movie night. Before he could stop them, the word tumbled out of his mouth.

"Marry me." They both froze as soon as he said them.

"I-I mean..um." He stammered, a blush working it's way onto his face and neck. He slowly put down his food as he watched her face.

"R-really?" She surprised him. She look at him with hopeful eyes that she was trying to hide.

"I mean if you want. I mean yes. I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you." He blurted. A smile bloomed on her face as she sat her own food down and tackled him into a hug.

"Yes! God. Yes! Are you serious?" She squeezed him tight.

"Yes I'm serious." He laughed and squeezed her back.

"Oh my God!" She whispered excitedly before pulling back to look at him with a teasing expression

"but where's my ring?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. But here you go.

 Lev curled up under his abundance of blanket, throat burning and chest aching from coughing. He had been sick for a couple of days and had to stay home. As he lay shivering, he heard a knock from the front door. He pulled a blanket around his shoulders and made his way to the door.

Opening it, he saw Yaku.

  "Jeez Lev. You look awful." The short boy said.

  "Yea thanks, Yaku-San." Lev sleepily let him in.

  "No seriously. I thought you said you were feeling better." He fussed over Lev, trying to get him back in bed.

   "I may have stretched the truth a bit." He mumbled before falling into a coughing fit.

   "You think? Now get back into bed before you cough up a lung." Yaku huffed.

He helped Lev into bed and covered him in some blankets but the grey haired boy still shivered.

  "Scoot over." Yaku blushed, gesturing for the faint to move.

  "But you'll get sick, Yaku-San." He sniffed, hesitantly moving.

  "Shut up and go to sleep, idiot." Yaku curled against him, still blushing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely made it today but here you go! It's awful I know but at least I got one out today.

Bokuto was having a Bad Day. Everything that could have went wrong did and he was seconds away from bursting into tears. He just wanted to be home in Kuroo's arms. 

He kept his head down as he made his way up to the stairs to the apartment they shared. He took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds, trying to keep the tears at bay. By the time he finally made it to the door , he could hardly see. 

It took three tries for him to actually get the door open. He prayed silently that his boyfriend was home. That was destroyed when he saw the note on the counter.

_ Babe,  _

_ Gonna be out late tonight. Professor surprised us with a new project and we gotta work on it. Text me if you need anything _

_       Love you  _

_ Kuroo _

Then he broke. He couldn't hold back anymore . He turned and slid down the cabinet until his buttons hit the ground. He pulled his knees against his chest and buried his face against them. He wished Kuroo was there. Making noise , joking with him. Anything to distract him from the silence that surrounded him, suffocating him.

So he got up and turned on music as loud as he could in an apartment and he cleaned. He started in the kitchen and washed all the dishes that had been piling up for the last week. Then he scrubbed everything and rid the fridge of the old takeout. Moving to the living room he gathered all the clothes, shoes, and books and put them all where they belonged. Then he vacuumed the entire house. 

Glancing at the clock, he sighed realizing it was already 9 pm. Shaking his head as if to dispel the bad thoughts, he went back to the living room and worked on his homework. 

* * *

That was where Kuroo found him. Asleep with the music blaring. He was bent over the living room table with his head on the textbook.

"Kou? Kou?" He laid a hand against his arm. Bokuto slowly opened his eyes and once he realized who it was , he launched himself at him. He tackled him to the floor and latched onto him tightly.

"Babe what's wrong?" Kuroo frowned, holding him tightly.

"I missed you today." Bo mumbled against him.

"Did you clean the place?" Kuroo carded his hands though his boyfriend's hair.

"Yeah. I didn't know what else to do. It kept me busy." His voice was quiet.

"You could have called me you know." 

"I didn't want to bother you. You had work to do."

"You are a thousand times more important than any work okay? All you have to do is call me." Kuroo felt Bo's grip tighten around him as he mumbled a quick I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> here's my tumblr! come talk to me!


End file.
